


Storm Barbara

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: You can blame this one on the Spanish meteorologists!  Winston teases Barbara...
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Storm Barbara

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Barb, what have you done to offend the Spanish?”

I glanced at Winston over my monitor, ignoring the mischievous look on his face. “Seeing that I have never even set foot in the country, nothing to my knowledge. Why?”

“They’ve named their latest storm after you.”

“What???”

“Storm Barbara is currently wreaking havoc in Spain and Portugal and is then expected to do the same to the UK on Wednesday. I thought your reputation must have reached the Iberian Peninsula.”

“Stop tormenting a senior officer DC Nkata.” 

As Winston spun around, nearly giving himself whiplash in the process, Tommy winked at me. I grinned back.

“I didn’t mean… I wasn’t… I… I’m sorry Barbara.”

“Apology accepted, although I’m really disappointed that after all these years you think I am nothing more than a load of hot air.”

“So am I Winston. I can attest to the fact that her bark and her bite are of equal potency.”

I bared my teeth at Tommy, growling playfully. Winston, looking decidedly uncomfortable, stood and picked up his mug. “And that’s my cue to leave. I’ll be in the kitchenette, making coffee. Excuse me.”

Once he was out of sight, I stated laughing. Tommy sat down beside me, laughing just as hard.

“Poor Winston. Were we too cruel?”

“Nah, he deserved it.”

“I’m sorry I overshared; he doesn’t need to know about your bite.”

I leant forward until my mouth was level with his ear. “Don’t worry, you can make up for it later, and if you’re really sorry, I might even promise to bite.”

As Tommy went scarlet, I got to my feet. “I’ll go and rescue Winnie, give you a few minutes to calm down. Think about Evans, Hillier and Webberley in drag, that should do the trick.”

“Barbara! You’re a very wicked woman.”

I smiled at him over my shoulder, “that’s why you love me.”


End file.
